Trust Is The Key To Everything
by criszan23
Summary: We're happy. We thought we will together forever, but because of one accident he leaves me. Now three years has pass and he returned to be by my side.
1. Chapter 1

Trust Is the Key to Everything

**HINATA'S POV:**

Sasuke and I have been together for two months now. At first I thought I'm in love with his best friend now a famous singer Naruto. I never thought that we will be together. We are nothing alike he was always the center of attention and I'm only a corner girl because of that I never put my attention to him but one day he suddenly talk to me and tell everything.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Kiba, Shino and I were eating outside when we heard someone crying. We didn't want to listen to their conversation but they are so loud particularly the girl that we can't help to hear what they are talking about._

'_P-please Sasuke I beg you don't leave me. If there's something you don't like to me I will change it just please don't leave me.' I heard the crying girl said._

'_I don't want you to come near me. You're just a slut that will open your legs to everyone.' The guy replied._

'_No. please Sasuke don't leave me. I'm going to kill myself if you leave me. Where are you going?!' _

'_Geez I can't believe that Sasuke. I think the girl is Sakura they only began dating yesterday.' Kiba said. Then he put his arm around my shoulder 'Lucky our Hinata is not one of those girls who only look at appearance.' I just smile at him._

'_The drama is over so let's continue eating.' Shino said._

'_O-okay.'_

_._

_._

_._

_After 1 month_

_I was standing in front of Sasuke. Shock was shown in my face. 'W-what d-did you s-say?"_

"_I SAID THAT I LIKE YOU."_

"_Is this one of your friends bet, I'm sorry but I will be not be fooled by you." I turned to leave him but he suddenly grabbed my hand and jerks me around to face him._

_He looks very angry and somehow hurt. "Do you think I'm just a simple guy who confesses to everyone just to win a bet?"_

"_I-I j-just, I just can't think of anything for you to like me. And your friends are always playing bet."_

"_Yes, I always plays that kind of game but I never play this kind of game, confessing is the most important thing for me." He admitted. "It's just that, since the day I saw you I…I just can't stop myself from following you with my eyes. I…I know you like Naruto so I try to date every girls who comes to me. I know I'm wrong but I can't help it. I need someone to distract me from thinking about you." he put his hand in his face as if his hurting too much, "I love you so much but you never look at me. So I did everything for you to notice me I break up with the girls I dated to the places where you usually hang out."_

"_I-I'm s-sorry t-that I-I can't re-return your fee-feelings." Hinata said. Her eyes were looking on the ground._

_Sasuke just stand there. Hinata doesn't have courage to see his expression. "I promise you that I will make you fall in love me." He suddenly said and grabbed my chin for me to face him and suddenly kissed me. "I promise you that I will make you fall for me." he repeated." Sp don't try to run away from me because I'm going to follow you everywhere from now on. I need to go; I'm going to see you later. Bye", he just left me there looking at his retreating back. I touched my lips 'He just stole my first kiss and somehow I don't care that he stole it. What's wrong with me I should be angry to him and it's our first real conversation."_

_._

_._

_He really came. He's just standing outside our classroom waiting for me. 'I think I should pretend that I didn't notice him.' I walk through the door trying hard not to look at him but he grabbed my shoulder. I looked around and saw every student looking at us._

"_Where are you going? I told you that I'm going meet you." _

"_I-I'm just going to the bathroom. Yes the bathroom, I need to clean the bathroom it might take a while so you don't need to wait for me. Bye." I just left and didn't wait for his answer. 'I'm sorry I don't want to hurt your feelings so I don't want to give you any hope.' I want to him but I can't._

_I was walking in the corridor when suddenly somepne grab me and pull me inside an empty classroom. Then unexpectedly someone slap me very hard. I touch my swelling face and look to a group of girls particularly to a girl with odd pink hair_

"_Who do you think you are? Clinging to Sasuke like a leech, you BITCH!" And slap me again. She points her finger at me. "Next time I see you with Sasuke. It will be worse than this." She spited at me and leaved, laughing like she was possessed by a demon._

_I cleaned myself before leaving the school, but I can't hide the swelling of my face so I try to hide it with my hair. I was walking to the school gate when suddenly someone grabbed me. I thought it was Sakura and her gang but what I heard when it spoke was a familiar voice. I look up and saw his angry expression. He might be angry at me because I lied at him earlier but he suddenly touched my face._

"_Who do this to you?" Sasuke asked angrily._

"_I'm fine. Just …just don't come near me again."_

"_It must be one of those crazy bitches. I'm sorry it's my entire fault. Don't worry, from now on I will stay by your side and protect you. Come I'm going to take you home."_

_._

_._

_From that day on he never leaved my side and if he can't come with me, he will ask some of his friends to watch over me. Sakura never bother me again but for once in a while when I accidentally look at her she always give one of her evil glare but that it she never come near to me. Until I fall for him. He was really sincere when he said he like me so after two months of courting me I said yes to him. He was really happy that he jump around like a kid that the first time I saw him act like that._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

_**Normal POV:**_

"Hinata, I've been calling you for century."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"What were you thinking any way that you forget that your boyfriend was beside you?"

"Sorry, I just recall the day when you always follow me like a loyal dog." Hinata replied and giggle.

"I see so you think your hot boyfriend as a dog then do you want me to eat you." Sasuke pull me to his chest. He suddnly bit my ear.

"Hmm" Hinata moaned. "S-s-sasuke w-what a-are y-you d-doing? w-we're i-in t-the m-middle o-of t-the r-road."

"I don't care I'm a dog after all so I can do whatever I want wherever I want." And he continues teasing me.

"Sasuke! Please stop everyone are staring at us."

"I don't care let them watch us making out."

"But Sas-"

"Teme! You've become a real pervert."

Sasuke look up and sigh. "Go away dope."

"Long time no see, too,teme. Hello! Hinata-chan."

Hinata try to push Sasuke but he didn't let go.

"Hello, Naruto-kun." Hinata's body was getting hot because Sasuke was so close and she can fell his breath in her face.

Sasuke watch Hinata blushing furiously while talking to Naruto. Sasuke can't help to think that Hinata still has some feelings for this dope after all they just start dating for 2 months and two months ago Hinata was madly in love with this dope. Sasuke knows this is wrong but he can't help to be jealous. Sasuke glare at Naruto, "What do you want?" not caring at the venom on his tone.

"Teme, what are you angry about? I just want to invite you tomorrow for our graduation party."

"Not interested". "Sure" Sasuke and Hinata said simultaneously.

"Yey, that's great. The party will be at my house and the time is 9 sharp." Naruto reply.

When Naruto left, Sasuke give Hinata a glare.

"What?" Hinata asked innocently.

Sasuke sigh. "Nothing." Hinata hold Sasuke's hand and offer him one of her sweet smile.

"I said yes because this might be our last chance to be with our friends together. After all when we graduate we will be going to our separate ways."

Sasuke look at her, she really understand him. How can he live without Hinata, from the day he met her, his whole heart and soul becomes hers without knowing it. He put her head to his chest. "You really are the best." They just stay like that for a while forgetting about their surroundings thinking that they will be happy forever or so they thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Three Years

Sasuke's POV

Hinata how are you right now. It's been three years since I last you, Hinata. I know that you will be glad if you can see me right now, I am now a successful business man just like I wish when we were together back then. I still remember that day when I left you. You just stood in front of me with your palms out and crying in silence. I always wish that I can turn the clock around. You see Hinata; I still have the old napkin I took in one of our favourite restaurant where you wrote those three words. Everyday since the day I left you, I always think of you, always regretting that I didn't trust you enough.

Sasuke got destructed when he hear his secretary's voice, "Uchiha-sama, you've got a visitor he said he was you friend."

"Did he tell you his name?"

"Yes, he's name is Naruto Uzumaki, Sir."

Sasuke loosen his tie. "Tell him to come in."

"Yow! Teme long time no see."

"Any good news?"

"What? We haven't saw each other for a long time and don't even say high to me. You hurt my feelings you now." Naruto said. "Yes, I deliver you good news. It's in my folder." Naruto glance down to pick up his bag but it was not there. "What the hell where's my bag, AGG, I left it in my car." He turned around to get his bag but suddenly stop when he heard Sasuke's voice.

"Did you found her?" He asked. His heart was beating fast, he clench his hands to calm himself.

"Yes, it's really difficult to even get a single clue about her. Actually I was really lucky to find her. You see I met this doctor because my boyfriend got sick and we got close because somehow we have similar past. I follow him to say thank you for taking care of my boyfriend and WALA! She was there in that room. He told me that she was his patient."

"Patient?"

Naruto loosen his tie as if he can't get air. "You see it's really hard to tell you. Are you sure you really want to hear the rest?"

"Yes"

"I think it would be better if you see it yourself. Maybe after you finish your work, we can visit her."

Sasuke pick up the telephone beside him, "Shizune, please cancel all my appointment for this week." And return it not waiting for a reply.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Just show me where she is." Sasuke said.

.

.

.

Sasuke look at the sleeping girl beside him. Her face was very peaceful as if she was having a good dream. Sasuke push the girl's hair beside her ear. "You haven't change at all." It was very silent the only thing that can be heard is a beeping and pumping of machines.

Sasuke look up. "How long?" he asked to the person standing in front of him, still looking at the sleeping girl.

"She's been coma for three years."

"Don't say that. Are you blind she only sleeping." Sasuke look up at the red head doctor. He sigh heavily, "So, is there a chance that she can wake."

"There's only 10% chance that she can wake up. All of this year she never show a sign that she will she waking up and it's not 100% that when she wake she can be like the old Hinata you know."

Sasuke look down again and look at Hinata's face lovingly. "Dr. Sabuku, can I have some time alone with Hinata?"

"Sure, it's been a long time since someone visited her." He opens the door and leaves them alone.

.

.

.

Sasuke hold Hinata hand, tears fall from his eyes. "I'm sorry Hinata, I should be besides you for this whole time. I shouldn't leave you for such a meaningless thing, I should trust you. I'm very sorry."


End file.
